


The First Dream

by Gloriana



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inception Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana/pseuds/Gloriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inception Big Bang artwork for "In Nobody's Eyes But Mine" by imprintofadream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imprintofadream (imprint_of_a_doe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprint_of_a_doe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in nobody's eyes but mine (nobody ever had a dream around here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689622) by [imprintofadream (imprint_of_a_doe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprint_of_a_doe/pseuds/imprintofadream). 



Watercolour; pen and ink. A pinch-hit for the [2013 Inception Big Bang](http://inception-bang.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.


End file.
